degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Degrassikid/Eli
Part 5 is inspired by the song "If I'm James Dean You're Audrey Hepburn" by Sleeping With Sirens if it's in bold 'its a part of the song Amber-You remember Kelsey right? Eli-Yeah, what the hell is she here for? Kelsey-How can you say that to me when I'm pregnant with your baby? Eli-(yells) WHAT?! Clare-What do you mean HIS baby? turns to Eli Clare-How could you not even tell me Eli?? runs away crying and Adam goes after her Eli-Clare please come back. Clare-Get your hands off of me Eli. Eli-We never even had sex, how could you make up that damn lie??! Kelsey-You dont remember that night at the party when we had all those drinks and had such a fun time winks at Eli Eli-I don't even remember being with you that night. Kelsey-That cause you were so drunk, but I can give you all the details you want? touches Eli's face Eli-Dont touch me you whore. Kelsey-Well you'll see in about 5 months. Eli-I don't care what you're gonna have because that baby aint even mine, no telling who's the dad of your kid since you had slept with so many guys when you cheated on me. Kelsey-Oh we'll see about that. Eli-Stay the hell away from me and my girlfriend. Kelsey-Trust me Eli this wont be the last time you hear from me, I'm transfering to Degrassi next week. walks away from her and leaves the party school on Monday goes to Clare's house opens the door Eli-Talk to me please, you havent since Saturday. Clare-What do you want me to say, Eli? Eli-Look I didnt do nothing. Clare-Yeah sure like I should believe that. Eli-Clare look at me I swear I'm not lying to you, I didnt have sex with her. Clare-Then how do you know her and why did she say you did have sex with her?? Eli-She was one of my cousin's friends, I went out with her for like 3 weeks that's it and I went to one of my friend's party and got drunk. But I know I DIDNT have sex with her. Eli-I didnt even see her that night. Clare-So she was your girlfriend? Eli-Yeah she was but she cheated on me so I broke up with her. Clare-Eli I dont know if i can be with you. Eli-I swear I'm a virgin. Eli-Look Clare '"I can't promise that things won't be broken But I swear that I will never leave." Eli-"I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one girl" 'and she's you. kisses her Clare-I love you Eli. Eli-I love you too Clarebear. Eli-Baby '"they say that love is forever, your forever is all that I need." Clare-Do you want to go get something to eat? Eli-Sure let's go to the Dot. the Dot. Clare-So how many months is she? Eli-I think 4 or 5 months, I dont care about her. Clare-Great the next 5 months are gonna be hell. Well that's the end of part 5, what do you guys think? please leave a comment thank you(: Category:Blog posts